seelenwandlerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Veredelung - Equipment Refining
Deutsch Veredeln von Ausrüstung Um eure Ausrüstung zu veredeln, müsst ihr zunächst den Veredelungs-NPC finden, der sich in jeder der Großstädte aufhält. Die Veredelung von goldener Ausrüstung fällt in zwei Kategorien: Sämtliche Ausrüstung bis Level 49 kann bis maximal +10 veredelt werden, Ausrüstung bis Level 79 jedoch bis +16. Die Veredelung eurer Ausrüstung bringt generell ein zusätzliches Attribut (LP, Angriff, Rüstung oder Verteidigung), je nachdem, welcher Gegenstandsslot bzw. welche Klasse damit beeinflusst wird. - Rüstungen und Halsketten erhöhen eure maximalen LP. - Haupt- und Nebenhandwaffen erhöhen, je nach Waffenart, die magischen oder physischen Angriffsattribute. - Ohrringe und Ringe erhöhen eure physischen oder magischen Rüstungswerte. Sobald ihr neue und bessere Ausrüstung erhaltet, bekommt ihr die Möglichkeit, eure Veredelungsstufen auf die neue Ausrüstung zu übertragen. Bitte beachtet, dass die Veredlungsstufen bei der Herstellung von Dämonenschlächter-Ausrüstung beibehalten werden. Bei höheren Veredelungsstufen besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die Übertragung fehlschlägt und ihr 1 Veredelungsstufe verliert. Ihr erhaltet die Gelegenheit, Material zu verwenden, um die Veredelungsstufe wiederherzustellen. Ausrüstungsattribute Alle Veredelungsstufen fügen dem jeweiligen Attribut mit jeder weiteren Stufe einen bestimmten Prozentsatz hinzu. +10 bringt beispielsweise mehr, als +1. Während der Prozentsatz des jeweiligen Attributs durch Veredelung dem Zufall überlassen ist, könnt ihr die Anzahl der verwendeten Materialien und damit Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöhen, dass ihr den maximalen Prozentsatz für die jeweilige Stufe erhaltet. Wenn ihr mit dem Ergebnis der Veredelung nicht zufrieden seid und versuchen wollt, einen höheren Prozentsatz für die entsprechende Stufe zu erhalten, könnt ihr diese Stufe zurücksetzen und es erneut versuchen. Um eure Ausrüstung zu veredeln, benötigt ihr das Material, das euch im Veredelungsfenster angegeben wird. Verwendet einfach die entsprechende Menge an Material noch einmal. Ihr könnt aber auch die Anzahl der Materialien erhöhen, indem ihr auf "+" drückt. 100% garantiert euch einen erfolgreichen Veredelungsversuch, alles darüber erhöht die Chancen auf eine höhere Attributsteigerung für die jeweilige Veredelungsstufe. Material beschaffen Ihr findet Veredelungsmaterial am Portal der Brücke von Sulan (5477, -1983). Dort sprecht ihr einfach mit dem NPC namens Cita Ceres. Ihr müsst Merkwürdige Tickets kaufen und diese in Eigenartige Perlen umtauschen, da Cita im Tausch gegen die Materialien ausschließlich Eigenartige Perlen sowie Ausgyth-Punkte annimmt. Darüber hinaus können Eigenartige Perlen verwendet werden, um die Menge an Ausgyth-Punkten, die ihr ausgeben müsst, auszugleichen. Außerdem könnt ihr Veredelungsmaterial sowie andere Materialien, die euch bei der Entwicklung eures Charakters unterstützen, beim Ausgyth-Händler kaufen. Allein durch den Aufstieg auf ein neues Level erhaltet ihr Ausgyth-Punkte; bei Level 59 dürftet ihr ca. 70.000 Ausgyth-Punkte erhalten haben. Alternativ könnt ihr auf dem Markt auch eine Truhe mit neun Ketten erstehen, in der sich eine zufällige Menge an Ausgyth-Punkten befinden kann. Verborgene Attribute Sobald ihr die Veredelungsstufen +5, +9 und +13 erreicht, erhält eure Ausrüstung ein weiteres Attribut. Diese zusätzlichen Attribute könnt ihr sehen, indem ihr auf "Shift" drückt und im Charaktermenü mit der Maus über eure Ausrüstung fahrt. Die Attribute, die ihr erhaltet, sind zufallsbedingt und erscheinen in 4 unterschiedlichen Graden: - Grün - Blau - Violett - Gold Wenn ihr mit dem jeweiligen Attribut nicht zufrieden seid, könnt ihr dies ändern, indem ihr die Option "Erneuern von Verehrung" nutzt, die bei demselben NPC angeboten wird. Dies kostet jedoch Veredelungsmaterial. Verborgene Attribute werden ebenfalls auf neue Ausrüstung übertragen, wenn sie sich auf den jeweiligen Ausrüstungsslot auswirken; andernfalls wird ein neues Attribut ausgewählt. English Refining your Equipment In order to refine your equipment you first need to locate the Refinement NPC which appears in all major cities. Gold equipment refinement falls into two brackets, all equipment up to level 49 can be refined up to a maximum of +10, however, the equipment up to level 79 can be refined to a maximum of +16. Refinement of your gear will generally gain you one additional stat (HP, Attack, Armor or Defense) depending on which item slot it belongs and along with the class, it belongs to. - Armor & Necklace will increase your maximum HP - Main hand & Offhand weapons will increase either Magic or Physical Attack depending on the weapon - Earrings & Rings will increase your Physical or Magic Armor As you progress and upgrade to new equipment you will have the option to transfer your refinement levels to the new equipment. It's also worth noting that demonslayer crafts will also carry over your refinement levels. At higher refinement levels, there is a chance that your transfer could fail, resulting in the loss of +1 refinement level. You will have the option to spend materials to repair this loss if a transfer does fail to take to your new equipment. Equipment Stats All refinement levels have a range of percentage of a stat that you will gain at each level of refinement. A +10, for example, will have a greater stat gain range than a +1. While the stat gain you receive from refinement is random, you can increase the number of materials you’re using in order to increase the odds of gaining the maximum effect for that enhancement level. If you’re unhappy with how your refinement went and want to try to get a better result for that particular level you have the ability to reroll that level to try for a higher stat gain. In order to refine your equipment, you will need to acquire the material which is listed on the refinement screen. Simply use the required amount of materials that were used in the attempt. You are able to increase the number of materials which can be used on an attempt by pressing the + button. Reaching 100% guarantees you a successful refinement attempt, with anything above that increasing the chances of a higher stat gain for that refinement level. Obtaining Materials You can obtain refinement materials at the Sulan Bridge portal (5477, -1983, 9) by approaching the NPC known as Cita Ceres. You will need to purchase Peculiar Tickets and exchange them into Curious Beads as Cita will only accept Curious Beads and Ausgyth points in exchange for the materials. Additional Curious beads can be used to offset the amount of Ausgyth points you need to spend. You can also purchase refinement materials from the Ausgyth vendor along with other materials to help the speed up your character's progression. You are able to obtain Ausgyth points just by levelling up, by the time you reach level 59 you should have approximately 70,000 Ausgyth points. Alternatively you can buy a Nine Chain Chest from the cash shop to gain a random amount of Ausgyth points. Hidden Stats When you reach refinement levels of +5 +9 and +13, your equipment will receive an additional stat. You’re able to see these additional stats by pressing the shift key and hovering your cursor over your equipment in your character menu. The type of stat that you will gain from these are random and come in 4 different grades: - Green - Blue - Purple - Gold If you are unsatisfied with the stat that you were given you have the option to re-roll this by using the Venerate Renew option at the same Refinement NPC. This will, however, cost you refinement materials. Hidden Stats will also be transferable to new equipment if they can be applied to that particular equipment slot; otherwise, a new stat will be re-rolled.